


Лампочка

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Можно забрать человека из Великой депрессии, но нельзя забрать Великую депрессию из человека.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Лампочка

Где-то за стенкой душевой кабинки с громким хлопком перегорела лампочка, погружая ванную в кромешную тьму. Баки тяжело оперся рукой о стену и обреченно застонал сквозь зубы. Мыться в темноте не улыбалось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы тащиться с голой задницей за новой лампочкой. А ведь хотел поменять буквально вчера! Лампочка мигала уже неделю. Но Стив все заладил со своим «неэкологично выбрасывать еще работающую вещь». Черт бы побрал его замашки экоактивиста! Тем более Баки не сомневался: виной всему была не столько забота об окружающей среде, сколько въевшаяся накрепко привычка беречь вещи и экономить последний цент. Даже теперь, когда они могли себе позволить если и не все, то очень и очень многое. Стив легко адаптировался к новому столетию, но иногда в таких мелочах вел себя, словно вывалился прямиком из двадцатых годов прошлого века.

Баки пришлось смывать мыльную пену с волос в темноте и кое-как на ощупь искать полотенце, а потом так же вслепую натягивать одежду. На пути к двери он для полного комплекта больно стукнулся мизинцем обо что-то твердое. Судя по ощущениям – о напольный подсвечник на кованой ножке, который притащил сюда Стив, чтобы, как он выразился, создать романтическую атмосферу с использованием натуральных материалов. Создал атмосферу, нечего сказать. Но Баки достоверно знал, что на самом деле этот подсвечник Стив нашел в лавке старьевщика и просто не смог отказаться от него из сентиментальных соображений.

М-да, можно забрать человека из Великой депрессии, но нельзя забрать Великую депрессию из человека.


End file.
